


°Loose lips°

by Shay_markele



Category: Bucky x reader - Fandom, bucky smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_markele/pseuds/Shay_markele
Summary: Warnings: Fluff Galore





	°Loose lips°

 

 

 

 ** _Prompt_** : How did we even get here ?

___________________________________________

You couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment. You didn’t know when you started feeling this way. But looking down at him now, his arms wrapped around your stomach, face buried between your breast you realized you had fallen in love with him.

The beginning of your relationship was a total whirlwind. It was a long game of cat and mouse. You never thought you would ever let Bucky catch you, you never thought you would fall in love with him.

The cocky guy who took the stage every night, who ozed confidence. Had somehow broken down your walls and made a permanent home in your heart .

You rolled over to the other side of the bed. Slipping around against the cool silk sheets, his silk sheets.

 _“These sheets”_ you thought to yourself. These sheets were the same ones that laid on the bed the first night you too had started your relationship. The first night of many you had rolled around on his bed moaning and groaning out his name in pleasure.

You bit back a smile thinking about that night. How you and Bucky had been so open with each other. You thought he only flirted with you in hopes of having a quickie, you’d never imagine it could blossom into something more.

But his confession that night knocked the air out of your lungs.

And every day since he had never ceases to amaze you. He _loved you_  while mumbling and pulling you closer in his half conscious state. Your heart began to thud rapidly in your chest.

_________________________________________

Bucky held you tight against his chest. You could feel his breath fanning over your cheek,the slight scratch from his beard rubbing against your face. He loved relaxing with you rather that be a day out running errands or sitting with you on the couch. Where you we’re, that’s where Bucky wanted to be.

He wanted to tell you he loved you, he wanted it to be romantic and we’ll thought out. But it had to be perfect he thought, someone like you deserved a huge grand gesture.

Not him just telling you when you to we’re banging or after he had gotten off stage and you two grabbed drinks. No, it had to be perfect.

He thought about it when he was in the shower, he thought about it when he watched you slip into one of his shirts getting ready to hop in bed. Even now as he watched you behind the bar making drinks, watching you laugh with some of the guest. He wanted to rush over and tell you he loved you.

After the strip club closed up for the night. You and Bucky hoped and his bike, making your way back to his place. Bucky decided he was going to tell you tonight. He couldn’t wait any longer ( _and honestly he was scared shitless and wanted to get it over with, even if you rejected him it couldn’t hurt as much. Almost like ripping a band-aid off.)_

You both undressed and hopped in the shower. Drying off you headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Bucky was standing out in his balcony looking up at the night sky. He knew in that moment now was now or never (quite literally)..

“Y/N, baby when you get done in the kitchen will you come here.” Bucky listened to you stir your tea as you walked out to him. Even now in a oversized t-shirt your hair tied up and thrown on top of your head, he thought you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He listened to your feet pad thru the living room out to the balcony. He took a deep breath in, looking up tomre heaven praying this would work, that you would love him back.

“Y/N I have something I want to say to you.”

Bucky’s heart began to thud in his chest. What if you didn’t feel that same way, what if you would never be in the same spot he was in. He knew you were hesitate to even begin a relationship with him to begin with. Your last relationship really did a number on you. And it was hard for you to let anyone in.

But you did, somehow you let Bucky into your arms. And he was thankful for that day ever since.

But now he was standing in front of you, scared completely shitless ready to tell you. He was more nervous now than he had been his first time stripping and he was half naked than. But here he is standing in front of you fully clothed even more nervous.

You affected Bucky in ways that had him falling harder for you everyday.

“I thought of a thousand different ways to say this. I thought about taking you out to dinner, buying you flowers. But that just isn’t you, it isn’t us.” He laughed nervously as he gazed down into your eyes.

“I don’t want you to feel obligated to say it back to me.” Bucky stroked the side of your face lightly. Hoping you wouldn’t think he was crazy for his declaration.

“I’m so thankful and proud of you. I knit was hard for you to let me in. And I thank the universe everyday that you did.” This was it, now was the moment.

“Y/N I lo-”

“I know you already told me. And I love you to.” Bucky’s heart was about to explode out if his chest. What did you mean you already know, but wait did you actually say you love him back.

Bucky’s mind was racing a mile a minute. You could tell by how his big blue eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head.

You grabbed his hand bringing it up to your chest over your heart. If Bucky was going to be open and vulnerable with you. It was only right you would lay it all down for him to.

“You told be a couple if days ago when we were sleeping. You rolled over and said on quote. “God you drive me crazy, your hair, your smile the way you look just being in my apartment… God I love you Y/N.” And after you speech you rolled over and proceed to snore the roof of this place.

You couldn’t help but laugh a the memory. Your previous fit of being nervous flew out into the night sky along with your shirt and panties.

Bucky couldn’t believe he spilled the wine like that. He proceeded to tell you many times over that night over a few heated sessions how much he loved you.

__________________________________________

° _ **A/N:**_  Feedback is Gold. And if you don’t want to leave any that’s fine! I’m just thankful you gave this a read


End file.
